


You Tie Me in Knots

by AlwaysChasing (MoreMarrMoreMoz)



Category: Bastille (Band), Charlie Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Cherry stalk, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Hot Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Twinning outfits, darlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreMarrMoreMoz/pseuds/AlwaysChasing
Summary: Dan and Charlie have just started dating.  Charlie drives Dan wild with his cherry-stalk tongue skills.Written as requested by someone - they know who!Open to more requests, and would love to know what you like/don't like...





	You Tie Me in Knots

Dan did a double-take as he saw Charlie push open the heavy wooden door to the bar. It wasn't just because his boyfriend was looking as gorgeous as ever, with his brown hair – just a few shades darker than Dan's own, although currently much longer – pushed up at the front into a jagged peak. His beard had grown too, not into the full-on seventies style bush that Dan had seen on old photos, but so it was a definite style rather than the shorter stubble he'd favoured the night they met. But that wasn't what had caught Dan's attention either. 

“What are you wearing?” Dan laughed, as Charlie greeted him with a hug.

“Clothes?” Charlie shrugged sarcastically, but jokingly. “And however much you might have hoped I'd walk in stark bollock naked you don't need to sound so surprised “

“It's not that you're wearing clothes,” Dan said, with a jovial roll of his eyes, “although you coming in here and mentioning bollocks is a sure-fire way to make me feel horny,” he added, lowering his voice. “Look at us! We're like twins!”

Dan gestured between the two of them, first pointing out the buttercup yellow t-shirts. While they weren't identical - Dan's carrying a slogan across the front and Charlie's being plain – both men had styled the sleeves by rolling them up to reveal the flesh of their biceps. Neither man was especially muscle-bound, but both had definition in their arms, and Dan sharply inhaled at the flash of ink peeping out from beneath Charlie’s right sleeve. The first night they'd spent together he'd traced the outline with the tip of his finger, purposefully following the intricate oval that sat above the words ‘ages come and go’. Dan hadn't asked for the meaning behind it – tattoos were personal and it was irrelevant. All that mattered was that it made up the skin of the person he was falling in love with.

Charlie smiled and Dan's world was suddenly infinitely brighter. There was something about that snaggletoothed grin that made his heart swell. 

“Good taste,” Charlie replied, gesturing to get the suited barman’s attention. This was a smart place – way posher than the sticky-floored pubs he usually frequented when watching up-and-coming bands. “What do you want to drink?”

“Whatever you're having.” 

Dan wasn't fussy with alcohol. So long as it helped him escape the anxieties in his mind he'd drink anything. However, when Charlie handed him a cocktail glass filled with an orange/red concoction Dan was surprised.

“A Manhattan?” he said, the corners of his mouth rising as the beginnings of a grin flickers. “How very Sex and the City.”

“Don't diss it until you’ve tried it,” Charlie insisted, sipping from the glass but not taking his eyes from Dan for a moment. The intensity of it made Dan's stomach flip flop. “And there's a bonus that comes with a Manhattan,” he added with a wink.

“Really?” Dan replied breathily. “What's that?”

He really needed Dutch courage right now. The pair had only spent one night together up until now, the magical ‘getting to know you’ night where they'd shared snippets of their history with each other as they tenderly explored the feel of unfamiliar skin. It had been sensual rather than sexual and eventually they'd fallen asleep, fully-clothed, with Dan acting as the big spoon as Charlie's smaller frame had slotted against his like jigsaw pieces that belonged next to each other . 

“Watch.”

Slowly, teasingly, Charlie picked the maraschino cherry that garnished the drink from his glass. Sucking at the fruit until it popped free of the stalk, his eyes flashed suggestively.

Dan's mouth was suddenly dry and he needed the kick of alcohol more than ever. He knocked back half the mixture in one go, the burn of alcohol against his throat a welcome sensation. 

Dan watched as Charlie's lips parted, getting more aroused by the minute. He could feel his dick stiffening and was glad he'd worn his looser pale-blue jeans. At least they'd hide his semi. 

Charlie placed the deep-green stalk into his mouth and Dan was mesmerized. Charlie's jaw moved from side to side and from the twitching of his mouth Dan knew his tongue was flicking against the roof of his own mouth. Although Charlie was concentrating , his heavy eyebrows furrowed, Dan found the whole thing strangely erotic. 

“Fuck, you're hot,” he murmured, and Charlie smirked as he pulled the now-knotted stalk from between his teeth and dropped it into Dan's glass. “Do that again,” he instructed, pinching the stalk of his own cherry between his fingers and dangling it so it danced tantalising against the pink of Charlie's lips.  
Dan couldn’t hold back the moan of desire that had been building within him as Charlie's lips puckered and the wetness of his tongue skimmed Dan's fingers as he took the globe of red in his mouth.

“Do it again?” he teased, the cherry bulging in his cheek. “You want me to do it again?”

Dan nodded, unable to speak. This man had the power to drive him wild and all he could think about was what other magic that tongue could perform and of what else might fill Charlie's mouth later, if he was lucky. Fuck, he felt horny.

Charlie swallowed the cherry as Dan held the thin stalk in his hand, before leaning over. Be was close enough that Dan could smell the whisky on his breath. “I can think of something else we could do?” he whispered. “If you're down for it?”

Dan didn't think twice. Whatever Charlie was offering, he wanted.

“Oh, I’m down. I'm most definitely down.”

**Author's Note:**

> The twinning outfits comes from the recent pic that was on snapchat/Insta stories. If anyone has a link, please share so I can add it!


End file.
